


Halloween is For Lovers, Right?

by Thraceadams



Series: Crack/Meta/Multifandom [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Battlestar Galactica (2003), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Wars - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Torchwood, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen, M/M, multi-fandom - Freeform, multi-pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is being uncooperative about participating in fluff and Ianto refuses to wear a particular Halloween Costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween is For Lovers, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth in a series of what started off as simply crack fics to get my Torchwood muses active again. Sadly, they only seem to want to be active in this series. Take it for what it is, just something fun, and a little something for everyone.
> 
> Spoilers for anything that has aired in Torchwood, Battlestar Galactica, Stargate Atlantis, and Buffy The Vampire Slayer.
> 
> This was inspired by a comment gingerlr left on another entry.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. None of these characters are mine, I just like to write them in situations that make ME happy. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than here and my LJ. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about fictional characters and some real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks goes out to [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

  


  
**Halloween is For Lovers, Right?**   


  


> "Me! Being uncooperative! I don't think so," Jack huffed at Thrace.
> 
> "Jack, you are being uncooperative. She's trying to write a fluff piece for Gracie and you're refusing to behave." Ianto sighed at his partner.
> 
> "Did you read the thing that she wants to write? Really? It's so unflattering. That outfit looks horrible on me." Jack pointed towards the outfit and grimaced.
> 
> "Okay, how about I'll be the fireman and change the color to red. I'll come to rescue you and have hot sex. Will that help?"
> 
> Jack grinned and looked at Thrace. "Please? Ianto in a red hot fireman's outfit sounds Hot!"
> 
> By gingerlr

Ianto looked down at himself in dismay and then back up at Jack, misery etched onto his face. "This is never going to work."

"Why not? Red is most definitely your color." Jack leered at him.

"Jack," Ianto whined.

"Oh come on, it's Halloween."

"Yes, and what is everyone else going dressed as?"

"Well, pretty sure Starbuck is wearing her flight suit, as is Apollo."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "How exactly is that a costume? Seeing as how that's their uniform and all."

"Buffy is going as Red Riding Hood, although she made us all promise that there wasn't going to be a haunted house or a fear demon or something like that."

Ianto snorted. "Don't blame her, she told me that story."

"Obi-Wan is wearing his robes, he said Jedi don't wear costumes." Jack snorted. "That's not what Buffy tells me."

"I assume Spike is –"

"Going as Captain John, yes. He seems to like pretending to be his alter ego. Rodney and Colonel Sheppard and Ronin are refusing to dress up, in fact John said the only way he could get the two of them even close to the party was to promise they didn't have to wear a costume. Jennifer just shook her head, and went to change. I think she's going as a Disney Princess, not sure which one. Faith said she was going as a vamped up Slayer. Um, Sam shaved his head, said he was going as a Hybrid Cylon."

"Oh wow, really? Thought he was never going to do that again?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know, just know what he said he was doing when I saw him heading for the bathroom with a shaver and Starbuck in tow."

"Bella said she was going to wear her wedding dress again, Edward was too besotted to think and Jake was making googly eyes at their kid, so no idea what he's doing."

"What are you doing, Jack?"

"What I always do, time traveler, WWII vet, leader of an underground, secret Alien fighting agency."

Ianto huffed out a sigh, "So no costume then."

"I was gonna wear that lavender striped shirt," Jack protested.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "I hate that shirt."

Jack's lower lip stuck out in a pout. "You hate that shirt?"

"Yeah, it's why I gave it to Tommy to sleep in a while back."

"Wait, you gave my shirt to Tommy so he could sleep in it?"

"Yup. Said he was always cold, and despite Adam being a living furnace, he really needed something to wear other than his hoodie. So I gave him some of our old shirts. Adam seemed delighted, muttered something about Tommy looking like an office boy and then I didn't see them again until dinner, when Tommy showed up with the craziest looking bed hair and Adam came in with him, his hand on his back and a smug smile plastered to his face."

A lascivious grin spread across Jack's face. "Oh, I remember that. That was a fun night. Adam couldn't keep his hands off Tommy and the poor lad was walking funny the whole next day."

Ianto joined in his laughter. "Yeah, that was pretty funny. Hey, what are they going as?"

"Well, I think Adam pulled his Glam Nation jacket out, along with his hat, and Melvin of course, I seriously don't understand how he grows it that fast. And just how the hell is keeping a beard trimmed and dyed low maintenance?"

"I have no idea. Okay, so Adam's going as a gay pirate, what about Tommy?"

"No, not a gay pirate, a gay pirate VAMPIRE, he had his fangs and some fake blood out too."

"Right, should've known. What about Tommy?"

"He slapped on some ears, a tail, and had Sutan paint some whiskers on his face."

"A cat? Tommy is going as a cat? That's not a much of a stretch."

Jack's laughter rang out across the room. "Oh come on, none of these costumes are much of a stretch, well except for yours maybe."

Ianto looked back down at himself again. He picked at the hem of the shirt sadly. "Jack, I really don't think I can go out there like this, please don't make me?"

Jack hugged him. "Not my call, you know it's Thrace's call."

Ianto pulled out of Jack's embrace and looked up at the ceiling, a look of utter helplessness and pleading on his face. "Please, please don't make me go out there in this outfit. I promise, I'll wear it for Jack in private and let him have his wicked way with me, but please don't make me go out there dressed like this."

The typing stopped for a moment, several long moments actually.

When it started up again, Ianto breathed out a sigh of relief and beamed up at the ceiling.  
"Thank you, Thrace, thank you!"

He turned around to see the look of pure disappointment on Jack's face, as the firefighter's costume disappeared to be replaced by a very expensive three piece suit, pink shirt, and pink striped tie.

"But, that's your normal outfit." Jack pouted.

"Not lately. Lately I've been hanging around in jeans and a t-shirts. This is my Ianto outfit. Look, she even gave me my taser." He smiled, waving the taser gun in his hand.

"But I liked the firefighter outfit," Jack persisted.

"Jack, I'm sure it's probably waiting back in our quarters for us. I promise I'll put it on after the party. Okay?"

Jack sighed. "Okay, does Thrace promise she'll let you do that?"

The typing stopped. Ianto smiled. "Thrace said, she'll leave that up to our imaginations as to what we get up to after the party. Now come on."

"I really did like that outfit," Jack muttered as they left the room and walked out into the hallway toward the theater where the party was already going on.

"Jack, it was a short red skirt, with a girly fireman's hat. I was not going to wear that in public, thank you very much," Ianto huffed out, indignant, but then winked at Jack playfully.  
"I will, however, wear it for you later. Come on, I can almost smell the candy corn."

Later that night they came back to their room to find not only the red firefighter's outfit laid out on the bed, but a matching male costume was well. They stayed up way too late enjoying the presents Thrace had left for them.

 

 ****

The End

Ianto's After Party Outfit:

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=14xl6d3)

Jack's After Party Outfit:

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=2yn1gl1)


End file.
